


The Lost One

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo, Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji
Kudos: 5





	The Lost One

——不，不会再流眼泪了，这点请您放心吧……回忆起那些事情，也不会感到非常痛苦了，真的，不是骗人的……

——那句话吗？是小白和乱菊姐说起的时候，无意中听到的。当然，那时候是哭了……说起来真有点不好意思，一点声音都不敢发出来，屏住呼吸逃走了呢……是啊，他直到现在也不知道这件事吧，小白对我很照顾，他从没有对我说起过……

——那个时候当然很痛苦，不过啊，在那之后我想了很多……事实大概就是那样吧，蓝染…队长他，没有说错啊。我一直都只是在憧憬着他，却或许并不了解真实的他是什么模样。啊，您不要生气啊，已经过去那么久了，真的没有关系了……谢谢您，平子队长。

——我的确是憧憬他的，从第一次见到他开始。那也不是什么丢人的事情，对吧？那时候我拼命努力，想要变得更强，成为死神，能够帮上他的忙，那时候虽然辛苦，但是很快乐……可是我啊，并没有想过，追上蓝染队长，甚至超过他这种事情……是的，我觉得，能够跟在他身后，做一点力所能及的事情，就是我最大的幸福了。

——您别这样说……现在的我，大概渐渐地，能理解他更多一点了吧……那时候，我也不是没有察觉到过，他很孤独。他对谁都非常温和，但每一个人都被阻挡在那道无形的墙外，就是那样的感觉吧。偶尔他脸上没有微笑的时候，我觉得他好像在想一些非常、非常遥远的事情，我一点也不明白。但那个时候啊，我太快乐了，沉浸在能够来到蓝染队长身边，能够帮上他，能够得到他的夸奖的快乐里，什么都看不到……如果我……

——真抱歉，我又胡思乱想了……您说得对，我大概，永远都无法追上他的高度吧，永远都不会真正理解他……但我还是，抱歉……我还是会想，或许我本可以……哪怕只有一点点……让他感到不那么孤独吧。可那个时候，我以为他是完美无缺的。哪里会有那样的人呢？真是幼稚的想法啊……

——虽然您这样说……的确，他做了很多不可原谅的事情，您问我吗？我啊……我不知道……原谅他吗？原谅什么呢？他真的，欺骗了我吗？还是我只是被自己心中的憧憬欺骗了呢？我并没有那么恨他。是的，我也明白，但是……果然还是，没法怨恨起来啊。

——也不是心软什么的吧，只是，会想起，那些在一起的时光……那并不是镜花水月吧，不是虚假的东西。您也是这么想的，不是吗？如果没有遇到他，我肯定也不会成为现在的样子吧，也没办法，在平子队长身边帮忙了呀。他教会了我很多，那不是假的，我相信……

——蓝染队长依赖我吗？没那回事吧……虽然可以帮他分担一点工作，但是，那时候的我啊，是全心全意地依赖着他的吧。什么都不害怕，因为知道他一定能解决，什么都不困惑，因为只要按照他告诉我的去做……应该说，是我依赖他才对啊。可是要负担别人的憧憬，别人的依赖，是很辛苦的吧。

——平子队长是很温柔的人呢，但我们副队长的存在，不就是为了让队长能够有时依赖一下吗？所以没关系的，也请您，更依赖我一点吧。有时候……您不会生气吧？有时候我觉得，您和蓝染队长，有一点点相似……不，我不是那个意思啦。只是在您的身上，偶尔也会感到那种孤独。我明白，要信任我也不是那么容易的呀，但还是希望，队长能够稍微……稍微让我分享您的心情……

——我又不是小孩子啦，队长不要总是说这种话……我啊，不会再把自己全部的依赖，压在某人的身上了。那是很幼稚的吧……平子队长，我啊，也想……成为别人的依靠，也想，因为我的存在，至少让一些人……不再那么孤独。队长对我来说，是很重要的人，是真的，很重要……

——诶？我又哭了吗？抱歉……我并不是，感到悲伤呀。我并不后悔，只是想起他，会有一点……遗憾。

——……谢谢您，平子队长。


End file.
